Dilarang Berdiri
by Fei Mei
Summary: Suatu ketika Light yang sedang lelah sehabis kuliah, pulang naik busway. Sayangnya, ia tidak mendapat kursi sehingga harus berdiri. Tetapi karena ia begitu lelah, ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat pintu. Larangannya adalah tidak boleh berdiri, berarti kalau duduk itu boleh kan? A/N: ONESHOT pendek, mungkin OOC.


Ide ini didapat waktu Fei naik busway dan menemukan kalimat 'Dilarang Berdiri' di lantai dekat pintu busway. Dijamin gaje #dor

.

**Disclaimer**: Ohba Tsugumi dan Obata Takeshi

**Warning**: gaje, garing, mungkin OOC, pendek banget, typo(s) dimana-mana.

**.**

**.**

**Dilarang Berdiri**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Suatu siang yang puanaassnya cetar halilintar (hah?), Yagami Light akhirnya menyelesaikan perkuliahan untuk hari ini. Seriusan deh, sudah cuacanya cerah membahana, udara panas, cahaya matahari terpampang nyata, otak Light mumet banget karena perkuliahan hari ini. Sungguh, siapa yang tidak akan kesal jika dosen memberikan 10 tugas sekaligus yang KATANYA harus dikumpulkan hari ini, membuat para mahasiswa bekerja keras mati-matian (tapi mereka masih hidup) untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini (bersama dengan segudang tugas dari dosen lainnya), tetapi ternyata si dosen dengan entengnya berkata tugas tersebut hanya untuk latihan biasa yang tidak perlu dikumpul –diperiksa pun tidak! Uh, rasanya Light ingin sekali menuliskan nama si dosen dalam Buku Kematian! Err...kok jadi curcol sih?

Omong-omong, pemerintah telah 'menyumbang' transportasi baru di Jepang, namanya adalah BASWEI, nama keren dari BUSWAY. Jangan, jangan tanya kenapa tiba-tiba transportasi tersebut bersama dengan halte dan jalan raya khususnya bisa ada disana.

Nah, sebagai warga negara yang baik, Light pun kini pulang-pergi kampus selalu naik busway setiap harinya. Hari ini, tumben sekali pemuda tersebut tidak mendapat tempat duduk dalam bus. Biasanya ia selalu mendapat kursi, tetapi entah kenapa hari ini penumpang bus jumlahnya agak lebih banyak daripada biasanya.

Lelah dan mumet akan perkuliahan hari ini, ingin sekali rasanya Light mengemis (?) kepada orang-orang di bus agar diberikan tempat duduk. Tapi sebagai CALON dewa baru untuk dunia ini, ia harus jaga imej, dong, masakah seorang dewa mengemis pada 'umatnya'? tetapi sungguh, Light merasa kakinya tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lebih lama lagi. Pada akhirnya, ia pun duduk di lantai bus, tepatnya di depan pintu bus yang otomatis.

"Dek..." panggil seorang penjaga pintu bus itu. Light pun menoleh padanya. "Jangan duduk disitu, dek."

"Kenapa? Toh, gak ada larangannya, kan?" tanya Light yang makin bete.

"Adek gak liat, ya? Di lantai yang adek dudukin itu ada tulisan 'Dilarang Berdiri'!" jawab petugas.

"Saya lihat kok," jawab Light acuh tak acuh. "Kan katanya 'Dilarang Berdiri', nih, saya kan, duduk dan bukan berdiri!"

"Tapi dek..."

"Bawel banget, sih!" ujar Light kesal sambil berdiri. "Lu liat buku ini, gak?!"

Si petugas penjaga pintu bus angguk-angguk kayak anak metal (kok kayak lagu?), karena ia memang bisa melihat buku hitam tipis bertuliskan 'Buku Kematian' yang ditunjukkan oleh Light.

"Nah, karena lu udah bawelnya minta ampun, rasakan akibatnya!" seru Light.

Pemuda tampan satu itu segera mengambil pena dalam tasnya, kemudian menuliskan nama si petugas dalam Buku Kematian. Enggak, jangan tanya gimana caranya Light bisa tahu nama si petugas.

.

.

"Yagami-san," panggil L Lawliet, lalu Yagami Soichiro menoleh padanya. "Kira telah berhasil ditangkap."

"E-eh? Kok, bisa?" tanya Soichiro terkejut.

"Ya bisa lah, masa ya bisa dong? Semangka saja dibelah, bukan dibedong," ujar L gaje. "Baru saja polisi setempat menangkap putra anda, Yagami Light di busway, karena telah merenggut nyawa seorang petugas busway dengan Buku Kematian."

"H-HAAAHH?!" Soichiro terkejut dan pingsan kejang-kejang, diiringin decakan L, lalu pria itu langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa (?) terdekat.

Huh, dasar Light, kalau tidak ingin membuat ayahmu masuk rumah sakit, jangan duduk di dekat pintu busway lagi! (hah?)

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT sambil naik busway~**

**.**

**.**

Dan ternyata Fei jadi gak bisa bikin fict panjang-panjang lagi, segini aja udah ngos-ngosan kayak abis lomba lari #plak. Oke, ini gaje #nyadar

REVIEW!


End file.
